


The Marriage From Hell

by SuicideSquadGirl13



Series: Murder Husbands [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Arranged Marriage, Blackwatch Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Deadlock Jesse McCree, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Psychotic!Hanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13737180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuicideSquadGirl13/pseuds/SuicideSquadGirl13
Summary: Psychotic!Hanzo and McCree where they go around killing people but are super lovey-dovey with each other. Gabriel Ryes agent's make a huge mistake that could cost them a deal with the Deadlock gang.





	The Marriage From Hell

“Sir! We’ve captured Hanzo Shimada in New Mexico and keeping him as a captive!” A member from Blackwatch told Gabriel Reyes the commanding officer.

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Gabriel shouted at them before cursing in Spanish “Quick! Release him!”

“S-sir? I don’t understand,” The agent said, “Weren’t we trying to arrest him and his family?”

“That was before the marriage from fucking hell happened,” Gabriel growled storming pass the agent, who tried to keep up with him, to the holding cells “Do you even know who Hanzo Shimada is married to currently?”

“N-no sir.” The agent shuttered.

“Let me refresh your memory,” Gabriel said turning around giving the scared agent a dark look “Jesse fucking McCree who is currently head of the Deadlock gang in Santa Fe, New Mexico!”

The agent visibly paled so Gabriel continued. “And if so much as a hair is harm on his husband’s head, we’re going to have a major shit storm on our hands.”

Finally making it to the holding cell, Gabriel noticed four men standing guard before barking at them to move to reveal Hanzo Shimada-McCree with heavy-duty handcuffs on. Gabriel cursed in Spanish again when he saw Hanzo’s busted lip with a cut on his forehead and cheek.

“That’s not a very nice thing to say, commander,” Hanzo said calmly “However, it is appropriate given the state of my current appearance. I wonder what my Jesse might think if he saw me like this.”

Gabriel’s eye twitched. “Get the doctor!” He barked to the nearest agent.

“Um…sir…both are away on a mission…In Germany…” The agent nervously said.

Hanzo smirked at Gabriel’s reaction. “Looks like you’re going to have to own up to this commander.”

“We need to find a way to get him clean up before we hand him back to McCree,” Gabriel said to the nearest agent who was cowering in fear.

“Who says Jesse isn’t already here?” Hanzo said nonchalantly.

At that Gabriel looks at Hanzo who’s grinning at him. “What the hell do you mean by that?”

Hanzo raised an eyebrow. “Did you really think that you could take the infamous Jesse McCree’s most prized possession without him coming after it immediately?”

At that exact moment an agents phone rang, he tried to answer it discreetly before he looked over to Gabriel handing over the phone. “It’s for you, sir.”

Gabriel snatched the phone away and asked. “Gabriel Ryes.”

“Commander,” A familiar southern drawl said in a dangerously low voice “You have something that belongs to me.”

“McCree, this is all just a misunderstanding,” Gabriel stated calmly while staring at Hanzo who managed to look bored in handcuffs.

A low chuckled echoed in his ear. “Oh. That your excuse, well then commander from your misunderstanding I raise you an ‘ _Ooops, I accidentally shot one of your agents_.’”

The echo of peacekeeper caused Gabriel to tighten his grip on the phone. “What do you want McCree?”

“Put my husband on the phone,” McCree said voice hardening “Now.”

Gabriel put the phone to Hanzo ear, Hanzo gave him an evil smirk before he changed his voice to distress housewife. “J-Jesse? Is that you?”

“Han! Are you ok?” McCree said immediately voice laced with worry “You don’t sound like yourself. What have they been doing to you?”

“It was awful,” Hanzo said grinning at Gabriel whose eye was twitching “I want to come home.”

“Oh Darlin’ your huckleberry’s coming to get you, I promise,” McCree said frantically.

‘ _Damn, this little shit really did have Jesse McCree wrapped around his finger_.’ Gabriel thought to himself.

Hanzo nodded his head and Gabriel started talking to McCree again. “So how are we going to do this McCree?”

“Bring him to Route 66 in front of the diner,” McCree said voice hardening once again, his southern drawl becoming more pronounced “Y’all better be there within an hour, or else I storm your safehouses.”

With that he hung up, Gabriel looked over to Hanzo who seemed very smug about his little performance over the phone.

“Well then, we mustn’t be late,” Hanzo said giving Gabriel a haughty look  “Jesse doesn’t like to be kept waiting.”

-

Gabriel made a point to show up thirty minutes too early with a few agents and Hanzo in tow. He wasn’t surprised to find at least twenty men waiting for them, armed to the teeth giving them a stare down. Gabriel grimaced at the sight but kept a face of indifference as McCree slowly strode up to the front of his men before tipping his hat up revealing a deadpan piercing gaze.

“My husband, Commander Ryes,” McCree said not taking his eyes off him “Where is he?”

Gabriel nodded to his agents, who opens the car door, letting out Hanzo. Hanzo was still handcuffed and the two cuts on his face where closed the best they could with steri-strips, since there was nothing they could do about the split lip. Everyone stilled as they watched McCree’s face morphed into one of anger and he growled. “Take the handcuffs off, now!”

The agent closest to Hanzo quickly unlocked the cuff, and Hanzo made a big show of rubbing his wrist before walking over to McCree pouting. “Jesse…”

McCree immediately wrapped his smaller spouse in his arms before frantically checking him over. “Are you ok baby? What happened to your face?”

“It was horrible Jesse,” Hanzo said practically sell the destress housewife acting point “My face hurts, my wrist hurt, and everything hurt from being thrown around.”

 _‘That fucking little shit,_ ’ Gabriel thought to himself as he watched the couple.

McCree glared at Gabriel. “I won’t forget this incident so easily Ryes.”

Gabriel knew accidentally imprisoning your potential business partner’s husband, wasn’t the best foot to get off on but he needs this deal with Deadlock to go well. “I apologize for the misunderstanding, maybe there’s some we can do for you in return to rectify this mistake.”

“Rectify?” McCree laughed holding Hanzo closer to him “You’re lucky I’m even letting you live, why the hell would I ever work with you…”

McCree stopped halfway through his rant when Hanzo leaned up and whispered something in his ear. He held up one finger before speaking lowly to Hanzo for a few moments before a grin spread across his face.

“Well, well Commander Ryes, it’s your lucky day,” McCree said with a smile “My Darlin’ here is in favor of giving your little crew a second chance. We’ll be in contact, alright boys let’s leave.” McCree looked down at Hanzo with admiration “I want to get this precious thing home.”

Hanzo blushed. “Oh, Jesse.”

 _‘The fucking couple from Satan_ ,’ Gabriel thought as McCree left with his husband.

“Sir, what was that?” One of his agents asked him.

“The fuck marriage from hell,” Gabriel growled, “Let’s get back to base, this left a bad taste in my mouth.”

-

“My, My Darlin’,” Jesse drawled as he poured Hanzo a glass of wine “You are quite the actor. Get yourself capture just so I could have power over the Blackwatch Commander.”

Hanzo took a slow slip. “Well, I couldn’t have done it without you, my love.”

“Could’ve fool me,” McCree said kneeling in front of Hanzo before taking one of his legs and lifting them up trailing soft kisses on the ankle “You’re a fucking genius baby.”

Hanzo blushed as McCree continued to kiss a trail up to his inner thigh before gasping as McCree bit down harshly on the soft flesh. “Well, I am married to a powerful man…ah!”

Right after Hanzo said that McCree dragged his tongue down slowly on Hanzo inner thigh causing Hanzo’s grip on the wine glass to loosen and the glass shattered on the floor.

“I’m a powerful man with an equally powerful,” McCree pause to start trail kisses upwards “Smart…cunning…sexy…beautiful…husband…all…fucking…mine….” McCree placed a chaste kiss on Hanzo lips when he finished. “How about we continue this in our bedroom?”

Hanzo frantically nodded smiling as McCree whisked him away to their room as the celebrated the spoils of their plans.


End file.
